At the Lake
by chibinawato-SAMA
Summary: It's summer again,and our favorite ningas are on vacation..but wait,they're staying at Tsunade's old lakehouse?Hinata is the main CHARACTER.Story might be a little OOC.[HinataxSasuke]CHANGED[Senseixsensei]HIATUS!
1. Ch1 The Lake

**At the Lake**

**  
I'll explain everything at the end.**

**  
DAY 1**

* * *

A silver haired jonin helped a loud blondie out of the wagon,and walked towards the other ningas. They all looked at the old looking house,while Tsunade was writing a memo for the Lakehouse caretakers. She was going to let the 14 ningas stay at her old lakehouse for a 2-week vacation.

Kiba was petting Akamaru's head,while leaning into Hinata face,she always looked away,so he couldn't get too near to her face. Sakura and Ino kept on bickering about how cute it looked like(Kiba Hinata scene), Naruto jealous over Kiba getting close to Hinata(likes Hinata,and she already knows), Sasuke keeping a stoic face,but was really sulking(he also likes Hinata,secretly),Tenten just put her hands on her hips and glared at Kiba(watching over Hinata),Lee was screaming 'I love it here,LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT!', Neji was standing back at the wagon that brought them there,and used his byakugan to look over Hinata, Temari was smirking and patted Hinata on the head, Gaara just stood on the porch of the lakehouse,and looked over the loud crowd, Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting on the green talking silently,and Shino was talking with Kurenai about the athletic programs(like training).

Then Tsunade looked over the group and shouted,"Welcome to my LAKEHOUSE! You little people get the Upstairs rooms,and that does mean,seperated genders,GIRLS AND BOYS,and boys don't even think of peeping on my kunoichi!" She grinned knowing that this summer was going to be fun, as the rest of the boys sort of blushed,and the rest of the girls just giggled except for Hinata who raised her hand. Tsunade noticed and nodded to Hinata. "Ano..Tsunade-sama,do the girls get their own bathroom,a big bathroom..?" Blushing she waited for Tsunade's answer who then spoke," Of coarse Hinata! We're gonna let you girls have your privacy,and the boys also get their _big _bathroom, I got this placed fixed up months ago." She grinned while letting the girls giggle, the boys smile widely and the chaperons open the large two doors and motioned the group inside. (Kurenai,Anko,Kakashi,Gai,and Asuma are the chaperons. Jiraiya came to spend time with Tsunade,Tsuande is also chaperoning)

They all walked in and stared in awe. Wooden beauty surrounded the inside part of the lakehouse. Tsunade walked in proudly then took her bags and placed them on the gold coloured sofas. "Okay,so there are 3 rooms upstairs,two bigger ones,the 3rd one is for me and Jiraiya(she groaned saying his name), senseis get the lower bunks down here, chaperons there are 2 rooms down here!" Making sure everybody heard,and then said," The bathrooms or so called locker rooms are located down this hall( she points west to a long hallway). Girls restroom two doors to your left,Boys restroom 4 doors to your right." _'Can't believe that the bathrooms don't have doors,only curtains'_ She sweatdropped and continued before the ningas could go upstairs,"One more thing, the bathrooms don't have doors..(they gasped and looked at Tsunade),actually all the doors don't have knockable doors..they have curtains.." She sighed and Naruto shouted out a complaint first.

"WHAT! I can't believe this! NO DOORS! What about privacy?" He kept on pouting and waited impatiently for Tsunade to respond. She sighed and motioned for Anko to come over. "Anko please explain to these lakers how to deal with the curtain doors." She left upstairs and left them with Anko and the other chaperons.

Anko then explained. "When you need to go to the bathroom **lockers** to change or take a shower you first have to use a little amount of chakra and send them to your feet,to alert your cabin mates that your entering. GIRL AND BOY CHAKRA to also signal them, don't just be walking into the bathroom without doing that!" They nodded their heads and went upstairs to change into their bathing suits. The first thing they were going to do was lake swimming.

The girls and boys seperated. Kiba then let an arm roam around Hinata's waist,and whispered into her ear," Hinata,I'm going to see you later,k?" His seductive voice made her shiver and she whispered back,"Yes Kiba." She obeyed and he let go. She turned around and blushed and then something hugged her back with force. "Eeep".

She was close to falling and the hugging arms pulled her close to _him_. "Oi,Hinata..what did Kiba-baka whisper to you?" He was worried..and he was Naruto! "Naruto? Ah..Naruto. Nothing,can you maybe..let go of me..?" She was let go and she turned around to see Naruto looking at her, Gaara,Chouji,and Shikamaru in the background. She blushed and waved a quick goodbye. Gaara smirked and went inside their room. Shikamaru and Chouji followed and Naruto turned and yelled for them to wait.

As Hinata entered the GIRLS room the girls were taking off their clothes to change into their bathing suits. Hinata saw an empty white and blue bed and sat on in.Looking around,she saw the white painted walls,and the white wooden floors,and the ceiling was also white. There was a balcony on the end of the beds hall. She sighed and then their bags were poofed in the rooms. Hinata grabbed her 2 black bags and went downstairs to change.(She didn't want to see naked female bodies.)

She got to the bathroom,and used chakra to signal anybody in the bathroom. And Temari's voice startled her. "COME IN!" Hinata pulled the cutain to her left and entered. Hinata sighted Temari in her light purple bikini ,fixing her dark blonde hair. "Oh Hinata,just you. Thought you were Sakura or Ino. They're really annoying" Smirking as Hinata nodded a little. "Why are you changing here Temari?". Hinata pondered. "Oh,I don't think that those girls can handle seeing a 19 year-old's body.A woman at that." She laughed and then looked at the mirror. "Okay then" Hinata took her slim white bikini out of her bag,and it had the Hyuuga symbol on the left breast cover and on her buttoks area it said **Hyuuga Property**. ( HAHAHA ).

She changed into the bikini and let Temari skim over her. "Nice suit,and let your hair down out there." Hinata was about to tie her hair into a bun,but let it down stroking it to her back. (It grew k). "Okay Temari,we should get going now,ne?" Her friend nodded and headed outside. Hinata walked out first with a little bag in hanging on her arm.

Temari noticed the **Hyuuga Property** on her lower back area and smirked. _'I didn't know that the Hyuugas were so possesive,even possesive about their heiress' ass!' _She laughed in her head and followed Hinata to the girls on the couch.

Ino turned her head to look at Hinata who was walking towards them,with Temari. "You guys she's here" Ino walked up to Hinata and patted her head."You guys we have to go outside now. The boys beat us!" Hinata giggled and motioned for them to run outside with her.

They dashed out the door,and stopped when Gai came up to them in green and orange shorts (It looks tight on him!). "Whoa whoa whoa,girls don't run. FROLIC!", He gestured them to move on. _'GOD!'_ Both Ino and Sakura thought. _'Why __does he always have to be so EMBARRASIN'!'_ Tenten was about to pull out some hair from her head. _'Oh my,Gai-sensei looked..so..Ano..good looking in his shorts?' _Hinata was cutely puzzled and continued walking to the lake. _'What the freak? That guy is so weird!'_ Temari thought and followed Hinata.

Gaara noticed Girl voices coming and smirked at the other guys. "They are coming". He said calmly and looked at the lake. Naruto shouted,"GREAT,let's go meet them!" Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by the head,and whacked him hard,"God Naruto,we have to beat them to the LAKE!" Naruto confused nodded his head slowly. He heard running sounds coming and saw the girls(BUT TEMARI) rushing downwards where the Lake was.

Kiba clenched his fist and started to jog and screamed,"LET'S GO PEOPLE,WE ARE GONNA BEAT THEM THERE" Turning his head to look over the running girls,but they weren't there anymore. They passed them already,and Temari was on her fan hovering over the boys and waving," Seeya there losers" Her fan dissapeared and reappeared infront of the girls running to the lake. "C'mon girls,we can make it". Temari cheered them on,while her fan gave them shade.

"Hinata activate your byakugan to see if the boys are following us". Sakura said. Hinata stopped and turned around and activated her byakugan. She looked around to see Shikamaru walking,Chouji jogging with Kiba,Naruto running zig-zaggy,Sasuke using chakra to be more faster,Lee was jumping and running,Neji was running with closed eyes,and Gaara's sand was carrying him to the lake with great speed. Hinata smiled widely and made a clone of herself,she left and the clone Hinata was waving at the boys.

Naruto saw her and quickly ran to her. Sasuke narrowing his eyes to see if she was real. Gaara started walking,Neji walking with the rest of the boys. Fake Hinata was still waving,and Gaara became suspicious and vanished with his sand. And reappeared behind 'Hinata'. He slid his hand into her chest and was suprised to see no blood.

Naruto was stunned and stopped running. "Oh my god! That's not Hinata!".

The real Hinata sensed her fake self desolve,and ran to the girls,and deactivated her byakugan. "We have to hurry!" She exclamed. They ran again closer to the lake.

Gaara took his hand back,and the fake Hinata poofed away. Sasuke smirked and and ran with Naruto to the lake.

* * *

**NOTE: Okay,they geta vacation at Tsunade's lakehouse. You know the rest.**

**Ima make Hinata the main character. She'sa total babe now..(eck),and almost every guy would love to bang her(HAHA).  
Hinata decides to have fun this summer,and takes Temari's and Tenten's advice to let go,and relax,also to get wild sometime. So she will,and the wild part,means FLIRT. Hinata is still the puzzled shy girl about hormones,and toys with her  
boy-_friends_. And Sakura wants to do the same thing,but she isn't as cute or pretty as Hinata. So things would get very fun this summer. Sensei romances,and other stuff at the LAKE! And this is no oneshot (Obviously). Gonna make it longer!**

**And I laughed when I typed, "HYUUGA PROPERTY",on Hinata's bikini. **

**Please Review and Ima try to get this into a C2. **

SOME ONE IS DEFINENTLY GONNA GET LAID! XD


	2. Ch2 Relax!

**At the Lake**

**Still Day 1! (This is where I explain where Shino is.. wink,wink)**

* * *

_Gaara took his hand back,and the fake Hinata poofed away. Sasuke smirked and ran with Narutoto the lake._

* * *

The girls almost were at the lake's shore,when suddenly.. a swarm of angry wasps chased Sakura and Tenten. Ino and Hinata were the only ones left to claim the lake,so Hinata braced herself for anymore distractions. She made a hand sign and her Byakugan activated. She looked around and saw no signs of those bugs that just appeared out of no where. _'Hmm..where's Temari?'_ She stopped running and whispered Temari's name. "Temari..where are you..?" She whispered into the air,and Temari appeared behind her. 

"Hey,Hinata..back there I couldn't find that other teammate of yours..what's his name? Tihno? Dino? Sh- "SHINO!" Hinata interrupted,as she saw Shino and his insects forming a circle around him and he walked forward to the two bewildered girls. Hinata grabbed Temari's hand and they searched for Ino who was somewhere else. Then Hinata heard a shriek. "EEEECKK AHHH,OH my god! HELP ME! I hate BUGS!" Tenten and Sakura screamed on the top of their lungs as the 5 ft. long queen wasp(HEHE) stinging their way to the girls BUTTS! While Ino was already stung and numb(Bugs are ordered to paralyze not kill,I mean c'mon they're just girls..LIKE ME!) and carried by Tenten and Sakura.

Hinata ran to them but a she disappreared with Temari and her fan,and reappeared hovering over the three girls and Hinata held her hand out. "Let's go,we're gonna make it. Get a hold of my hand." Hinata calmly stated. (By now who do you people think,will win?) Temari's fan started gaining extra speed,and they landed on the sand and before she took another step, THE BOYS WERE SPLASHING IN THE WATER! (Except for Sasuke and Gaara)

She sulked and said to her friends", Great,those erection carrying losers BEAT US! God,how humiliating!" Temari picked up her fan and let it vanish with the wind,and Ino wasn't paralyzed anymore. Sakura and Tenten were panting from running. Hinata sweatdropped,and just sighed but then she heard someone whistle,a female voice.

"HEY GIRLS,you don't mind if we share this LAKE!" Kurenai waved furiously at them while standing on a floating raft. _'Took 'em long enough,it's like we've been waiting for __hours!'_ She slouched(WORD?) and sat on her chair,as Asuma was eating a tuna sandwich,Gai playing water-vollyball with himself,Tsunade pushing Jiraiya's face of her chest(She's wearing her bikini), and Anko tripped Kakashi when he was reading his book & walking.

_'That means Kurenai-sensei was here all this time,the girls WIN!'_ Hinata thought. "YES,we win! Thank you Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata smiled and waved back at her. Sakura hugged Tenten and jumped around. While the boys got out of the water,to 'congratulate' them. As they started walking Hinata walked in front of them. "Don't even think about it,we won. And there's no need for arguments." She calmly stated. While the boys were near from getting a nosebleed. They had now seen Hinata up-close and she was giving them the questioning look. "H-hello? Are you listening to what I'm saying?" She started waving her hands infront of their faces. Then Neji came out of no where with a white towel,covering up Hinata's body.

"Let's go Hinata-sama". She was dragged to the senseis. The boys noticed that only the towel covered her chest,waist,and knees,but what about the back?

They got a good view,because on Hinata's ass,in bold letters imprinted **HYUUGA PROPERTY**. Naruto was covering his eyes,but tried to peek,Sasuke was looking away smirking,Shikamaru jammed his hands in his pockets and poked Chouji to not look,Lee was giggling like a chibi girl,Shino simply grunted at Neji for taking away such a beautiful sight(A.K.A. Hinata's ass),Kiba trying to grab Hinata's body from Neji,and Gaara trying not get a nosebleed.

When Neji succesfully got Hinata to the anti-hentai area Anko came to Hinata's side and led her to the outside bathrooms to change into a more appropriate swimming suit. Anko suggested a one-piece but she sounded too strict and let Hinata of the hook. "Look,Hinata go out there and have some fun. Don't worry about Neji. Just stay away from the guys. And they won't rape you!" Hinata sighed at Anko's statement. She bowed and thanked Anko. "I appreciate your concern Anko-san and I will obey."

She walked away to her friends and told that she was going to go back,and call it a day. "Ano..I don't feel so well..maybe I should go back." Tenten sighed and Temari patted Hinata on the back. "Hey,can we talk to you?" Hinata nodded,and her friends led her to the lakehouse. Tenten opened the door and let them in,then went upstairs to have their little 'talk'.

Hinata,Tenten,and Temari walked in through the curtains and sat on Hinata's soft bed."Okay,about this talk..me and Tenten..we..Uhh..Tenten you start!" Tenten just narrowed her eyes at Temari. _'She can't even start a good conversation!'_ She then stared at Hinata,and took a deep breath. "Hey..back there,what's up with you. I thought you were gonna have fun this time,It's summer Hinata..there's alot to do." Hinata sighed and looked at her lap. "It's just that..I don't feel comfortable..when I come back,I'll have to do train harder..Work harder..get stronger..and it's only two weeks.." Her voice fainted and she sighed again.

Temari stood up and spoke,"Hinata it's a vacation. We have to have FUN! Starting TODAY! The first day,so cheer up!" Hinata gasped and then smiled. "I'll try,but I'm not going to go overboard." She giggled and her friends helped her up. "Okay then,everything is settled,we gotta go back to that lake!" Tenten ran out of the room. And that left Hinata and Temari alone.

"Look,Hinata..you should have fun..kick back,relax..and well,get crazy! Also..maybe form a relationship with one of the boys..Eh?" The blonde smirked at little Hinata blushing,DUH. "I don't know..a relationship..this summer..?"

"Yes. Maybe Naruto,Kiba,even my brother! Like hell I care!" Temari lightly pushed her out of the room. And said,"Hey let's change for lunch,it's 3,but who cares!" They grabbed their bags and went downstairs. Noticing that the others returned soaking wet,and they both laughed and went to the bathroom.

Sakura wasbraggingto Inoabout how she looks hot in her wet bikini. "Yeah right! Sakura you don't look hot,you look FAT! Look at you hips. Filled with fat!" Sakura's blood boiled(NO INNER SAKURA, GOD!). "Whatever! Atleast I'm pretty..while your so UGLY! Sasuke will so do me!" Sakura bragged while sticking out her tounge.

Sasuke walked past them to get to the bathroom. "You two should change. Ino & Sakura.-walking away leaving the girls with shimering eyes- And Sakura,I would never ever want to bang someone like you. Ino's right. Your fat." He smirked as Ino laughed and Sakura disapointedly looked at Sasuke's back.

While walking to the bathroom,Sasuke saw Hinata and Temari come out of the bathroom,looking refreshed and talking about what to do tomorrow. And Hinata was also holding her bikini piece that had **Hyuuga Property** on it.Sasuke noticed atnd walked towards them. Temari looked at Sasuke and paused the conversation with Hinata,which made Hinata turn her head and look at the person Temari was staring at.

Sasuke stopped infront of Hinata. Greeted,"Hinata,I loved your bathing suit. It was revealing some of your skin(BOOTY,XD) and I noticed and I also noticed this." He snatched the bikini from Hinata's hand,which caused her to blush(I can't even see anybody blush,and see any red on their CHEEKS!)

"HYUUGA PROPERTY,ne? Well,here you go." Sasuke gave it back and Hinata murmured a thanks. Temari's eye twitched. _'How perverted an Uchiha can get!'_ She screamed in her head. Temari pushed Hinata to the hallways door(curtain,whatever) that was the kitchen.

They were both greeted by Naruto and Kiba. And Kiba had a rose in his mouth and sexily(XDDDD) walked up to Hinata and took her hand. "Lunch will be served Miss." He winked at her and led her to the table with the delicious aroma of yummy FOOD! Alot of smirking and jealous looks were planted on the other's faces.

* * *

**That was the second chapter,and I'm working on the third. **

**Next chapter: Kiba gets to the touching the Hyuuga Heiress part,Hinata gives in,BUT she doesn't really want anything to happen between her and Kiba. So she flirts..there's a NaruxHina. Then Neji butts in and gets all 'overprotective' over Hinata. NEJIxHINA I hope. More couples. And did you notice Sakura-bashing? HAHAHA! And Temari is OOC. --'**

**Please Review! If I made any mistakes POINT THEM OUT DAMMIT!**

SOME ONE IS DEFINENTLY GONNA GET LAID! XD


	3. Ch3 Plans and that Special Kiss

**At the Lake**

**After Lunch ( Day 1- 4 p.m. Guess who's gonna get their first kiss? )**

* * *

Hinata wiped her mouth with a blue napkin and stood up,then bowed to be excused. She was the 4th person who finished lunch and she decided to go the porch. She walked past the long curtains and quickly walked to the front doors. (Noticing that Kiba was following.) 

She stepped out and she felt a draft come in and she closed the doors behind her. She saw some chairs and a table to her right and sat down. She looked at closed her eyes and laid her head a little more back.Then she smelled sausage and salami from Lunch very close to her face. She turned her head and the scent was getting closer. Hinata opened her eyes and stared at Kiba who had closed eyes,rice on his upper lip,grinning,and leaning in for a smooch.

Hinata strangely smirked and moved her left and stood up quietly,and his lips met the chair's cushion seat.Hinata giggled and said," If you want some go get some,but firsttake this". She giggled again and handed him a handful of FRESH MINTS.(OOC Hina-chan.excuse me)

He took them and smiled sheepishly,and then tossed 5 into his mouth and kept the rest in his pockets. He gave Hinata a sly smirk and started to walk towards her slowly. Hinata nervously backed away,as he got closer and placed his hand on her right hip and pulled her closer. Hinata was being hugged by a really hot ninga,but the others would say perverted son of a dog!

Naruto finished 5th and was spying on the two,but then he couldn't take it anymore. He sprang out in action and yelled furiously. "HEY! KIBA GET LOST! AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER! YOU PERVERT!" Hinata blushed and was let go by Kiba who clenched his fist and Naruto walked over to him and kicked him in the gut. They were fighting over HINATA. Hinata thought that it was a good time to scram,so she dashed out of there and headed for the dirt trail near the forest. (Gaara!)

Walking out at almost night kind of made Hinata scared,but she was a ninga and ningas weren't supposed to be 'scared'.But she got more scared when she heard the trees rustled and formed shadows. The wind brushed against her and she rubbed her forearms. Then the dirt moved around the ground and sand twirled in the air and Gaara of the Desert appeared.

Hinata stepped back. _' Why does everybody have to bother me..well Gaara never bothered me,was he here first?'_ She smiled and his face softened and he floated down with sand. "Long time no see Hinata." She nodded and walked to him. She embraced him and felt nothing on his back. "Your gourd Gaara,where did it go?"

"It's back at the house,I noticed that there was a little bit of sand on the ground." Hinata let go of him and he smiled back. (OKAY,he said long time no see 'cuz he met her after the Chuunin exams when she passed PLUS that's just my idea.)

* * *

The two walked back to the lakehouse and were greeted by Sakura and Ino who had crazy looks on their faces. _' OOO, Gaara and Hinata.HOW CUTE!'_ Ino thought. 

_' They sooo look good together,me and SASUKE TOO!'_ ForeHEAD-girl thought. She laughed with her friend Ino quietly and said to the pair," It's getting late,almost dinner time. Hinata why don't you help us cook for the lazy-asses." She finished while snickering and pointing at the boys through a window. Clearly seeing them on the couch sitting bored and some snoring.

"Okay then." She bowed to Gaara and he nodded. Hinata smiled and followed Ino and Sakura inside the house. After Gaara was left alone he disappeared into the sand on the front of the porch. (Just imagine that the dirt can turn into sand. --'' )

* * *

While Hinata and the two fangirls walked in Naruto poked his head from the couch and waved. Hinata just smiled and continued walking,until they reached the Kitchen. The curtain was placed on a hook and let the others just walk in.

Hinata walked up to Kurenai who was actually _cooking_ and tugged on her sleeve and Kurenai turned from her work and said,"Yes Hinata?"

"I'm here to help." Kurenai grinned and pointed at the plates and cups cabinets. "Go and set up the table. The silver utensils are in the drawers over there." Kurenai pointed at a small cabinet that had a white nob. Hinata cutely turned her head questioning her sensei.

"What about chopsticks?". Kurenai laughed at that. "Ohh Hinata,were 255 miles away from Konoha and I don't even know which city of the Fire country we're in. We used chopsticks for lunch but.. Hokage-sama insists that we use the new things in life.-she pauses and points at the white nob- So get to it."

Hinata obeyed and opened the drawer that revealed shiny metal spoons,forks,sporks(HAHAHA),and knives. Hinata was bewildered and took a handful of each utensil and walked over to the table.

The table had a green and white striped spread and napkins were placed on extra table space. Hinata seperated the utensils and put them next to the napkins throughout the rectangle table. When she was done she got a large amount of white plates,and placed them throughtout the table again. And the bowls and cups were placed along with the routine.

"Phew." Hinata wiped her forehead and giggled. _' Pretty easy.' _(Sakura and Ino were with Anko cookin' k)

* * *

**32 Minutes of the exact passed. DINNER IS SERVED!**

The group of males entered with the other girls that did not participate in cooking. Tenten and Temari smirked at the boys who were dazing at the food on the counter. They were hypnotized with food goodness,made by kunoichi Ino and Sakura who laughed at the guys.

Hinata started the dinner by clapping her hands(which she kinda felt nervous of doing). "Welcome to..the first dinner..at Tsunade-sama's lakehouse. Please enjoy!" She blurted out the last word and squeeked when she felt someone pulling her down. It was Tenten and she smiled to her friend. "Hinata sit next to me,and eat."

The left seats: Ino,Temari,Sakura,Hinata,Tenten,Kurenai,Anko (2 Extra seats)

The right seats: Shikamaru,Chouji,Shino,Neji,Naruto,Kiba,Gaara,Sasuke,Lee (Gai,then Asume,and Kakashi grabbed the outside chairs to sit with the boys)

Two other sides: Jiraiya sniffing the udon,and Tsunade looking around the table.

"OKAY PEOPLE! Let's-" Before she could even finish that sentence,right in front of her she saw Jiraiya eating like a pig,stuffing delicacy by delicacy into his humongous mouth. _' CRAP! He's gonna weigh down the bed tonight.'_ She sweat-dropped.

The rest of the group ignored the perverted hermit and stared at Tsunade who coughed to get their attention,and Jiraiya stopped eating like a canibal.

"AS I was saying.. LET'S EAT!". Tsunade hollered and they started to eat..In peace. But the others were chatting quietly.

* * *

Kiba kept on giving Hinata the I-think-you're-hott-and-look-at-me glances. Hinata did not give the look back she just ate dumplings and started a conversation with Tenten.

While they were talking and eating,Naruto was blabbering about the genders. "SOO..what do you think of the pranking plan?" Neji glared at Naruto and bonked him on the head,and motioned to the other guys to join him. But Kakashi poofed behind them and said,"The ladies will notice that you are talking about them." Smiling like he was wise the others calmed down and he poofed back to his chair.

"Naruto that's real stupid,what if they get us back?" Kiba asked. "I dunno" Naruto then slurped his rameninto his mouth. They were about to hit him when Tenten and Hinata turned their heads to look at them oddly. The boys put their hands down and the two girls turned to each other and shrugged. They talked again.

"I agree with dog-boy over here." Sasuke smirked at how Kiba started to fume. "It's not wise to mess with the kunoichi,they have gotten well-" Shino did not finish when Lee in chibi form said. "THEY HAVE GOTTEN VERY ENERGETIC" Lee declared and went back to his seat.

"NOO" Naruto was annoyed and finished,"They have gotten real pretty". He got goo-goo-ga-ga eyes at the row of matured females. Sasuke grunted and looked at Hinata and she felt someone stare at her and looked at the person,and saw Sasuke,she smiled and he changed his gazing face into a stoic face.

"PRETTY HOTT" Kiba proudly said and got glares from the boys and Anko who was observing. Anko looked away.

Then Gaara spoke after sipping his tea. "You idiots,the girls deserve to be treated with respect." Neji approved,but Gaara wasn't finished talking..yet. "I know a better prank." Sasuke and the others jaws dropped. Gaara looked at the rest of them. "But it's too dangerous."

"YEAH. Let's just think of a good one first." Naruto stated while eating. Sasuke and Shino sighed as they sipped their last sip of tea.

( Shikamaru was sleeping the whole time trying to listen to his friends,Chouji was eating fillin' up his obese self. )

* * *

**As They Finished-Hinata volunteered to wash the dishes.**

Sasuke made sure that everybody was gone and walked up to Hinata. And poked her shoulder and she jumped a little.

"Hinata may I help you with..the dishes?" Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes you may." Hinata gave him some space and he grabbed a plate to scrub with the sponge. Hinata would wash,rinse two times and place them into a dish holder.

Sometime Sasuke's hand would brush past Hinata small one. Hinata would look at him and blush and he would turn his head away and blush as well. BUT..the fourth time made it official. Hinata took his hand and enwitened it with her own.

She smiled and he spoke,"Hinata.." He leaned in closer and closer until his breath tickled her lips. They then kissed each other,not so passionately but it was 15 sec. long. They departed and she spoke," At least you don't smell like Kiba's mouth." He chuckled.

The curtain was still not covering the scene and aquamarine eyes were spotting the whole thing,he glared and walked away.

* * *

**NOTE: Took me long enough. Sasuke was OOC. Sowwy.**

**The boys might prank the girls,but I gotta finish typing that chap. The girls in the next chap will get suspicious about the prank and the new couple. I thought I could make this into a SasuxHina now with a one-sided SasuxSaku,remember she tries to look like or be like Hinata,but she doesn't have her charms.Boys will feel a little somethin'-somethin' for our little shy heiress. But that doesn't really matter,they just back her up or something.**

**Review Review & Review my fellow HINATA luvers! XD**


	4. Ch4 An Unpleasant Morning

**At the Lake**

**Day 5- 5 o'clock in the morn (I made the days pass along,4 days)  
****I know that I've never put a disclaimer..so here.. **

Disclaimer: I will never own this anime show..yada-yada-yada..bullcrap

**

* * *

**

As days passed Hinata has grown more confident about the next week and days,because she found her prince charming,well..supposively prince. But no blonde hair and blue eyes. Dark hair and ebony eyes. 

Sasuke,was perfect. As she would think all day and night.As the Days pass by she felt loved and cared for,and that's because the cold-hearted bastard people used to say changed. He was gentle around her,and that doesn't mean sex!

He'd give her hugs and small kisses,like a normal boyfriend would do,but Hinata had never heard him say,'Wanna be my girl' or 'I want you to be my girlfriend' YET._'Does he love me?'_ She thought. Anyways..It was 5 in the morning and everybody was still asleep,so she sat up on her bed,yawned while stretching her arms and lazily got out of the bed.(She woke up first.)

Using her Byakugan to check if anyone was downstairs or in the halls,no signs of the boys and chaperons.She grabbed a white towel from her black opened bag,her attire and linens,and toiletries. _'I'm off to the showers.' _Making haste she swiftly made her way out of the Girls Room to the second story hall.(Which is upstairs...haha,toiletries!)

* * *

Meanwhile with the boys everybody was wearing ear plugs because of Naruto's uncontrolled snoring system. But Shikamaru was to lazy to remember to bring ear plugs,but since he was a deep sleeper as he would say he didn't really care. 

The boys were peacefully breathing in their sleep,except for Naruto..and Kiba who was mumbling things like food and dating.(XDDD)

**Seconds Later-**  
Naruto's eyes were opening and he groaned._'It's still dark great..maybe I can go to sleep still...'_ But his eyes flickered open when a dark figure was infront of his bed thumping the end with his legs and outstretched arms.

_'HOLY SH-'_ Thought interrupted when the dark figure's face shined from a nearby window.Almost sunny outside.

The figure's face shined light tan skin frizy hair tied in a pony tail and a grunting expression. "Shikamaru?" Naruto whispered. Shikamaru did not respond,only waving his arms forward like he was after something.And at that Naruto smirked and clasped his hands together evilly.

Naruto jumped off from the bed and quietly stood next to Shikamaru,and waved a hand infront of the lazy-bum's Face.Still Shikamaru did not notice a thing.Naruto muffled a laugh and started copying Shikamaru's actions.After minutes of laughing stupidly(Others were wearing ear plugs) Naruto was panting and looked at Shikamaru who was knocking his legs on the wooden end of the bed.

_'He's like a zombie..but without the green skin..' _Muffling a laugh Naruto was now on the floor gently pounding the his wrists on the carpeted ground.

Shikamaru on the other hand started to wake up and let his fingers scratch the eyecrusts right out,and saw the loud-mouth blonde on the ground trying not to LAUGH.

Then Naruto looked up at Shikamaru who came back to the zombie act and Naruto decided to wake him up..now. He got up and positioned his hand on the back of his head,and Shikamaru noticed the feeling of a hand on his frizy hair that his eyes immediately opened and shoved his hand to Naruto's face and flipped him ontothe bed.

Satisfied Shikamaru grinned at Naruto who was upside-down on the edge of the bed.

"WHA! YOUR AWAKE! But ho- you wer-AAHH." Naruto kept on blabbering. And Shikamaru silenced him with the whiplash.(XDDDD)

* * *

**DOWNSTAIRS WITH HINATA-  
**

Hinata was washing her body,head to toe with the new Green Apple Body Wash that Tenten gave her. After minutes of scrubbing she poured her sweet Lavender shampoo/conditioner on her hand. And then lathered herhair into a white foamy ball. Humming to pass the time and placed her head in the hot shower water._'Clean Clean Clean',_she sang.

* * *

**BACK WITH THE BOYS-**

Shikamaru helped Naruto up from the bed,as Naruto was rubbing the back of his neck and moaning then cracked it,that's when he yelped and Shikamaru had to bonk his head and shoosh him.

"OWWIE." 

"Oh I'm sorry." Shikamaru said with a sarcastic voice.Then walked over to the balcony shades and peeked. "It's almost sun-up."

Naruto whined,"Sooo,let's get breakfast earlier!" Grabbing Shikamaru by the arm and rushed out still in their sleeping clothes.

* * *

**Hina-chan-----**

She turned off the showerand grabbed her black panty that was hanging on the steel hook nailed on the white tiled wall. Slipped it on and took wrapped her body with her light blue robe then stepped out the shower and grabbed her clothes and walked to the locker benches. 

Not noticing that two males were walking down the stairs.

Hinata placed her clothes on the white bathroom bench and dried her hair with the white towel.

* * *

**Shikamaru & Naruto-**

_'I just love these stairs,it's like a coil but it's wooden!' _Naruto thought as his mouth opened and his hand touched the smooth railing. 

"Get over it Naruto and follow me." Shikamaru hissed and walked in the dark trying to find the living room lamp and instead bumped his foot on the middle table.

"Ooo,Crap." Shikamaru whispered and began patting his precious left foot. "Whoa dude,be careful next time." Naruto laughed and once again got hit on the head.

"People need to stop and I mean QUIT leaving bumps on my HEAD!" A pinkish boil appeared on Naruto's yellow head.

(Snores on the Chaperon rooms.)

Shikamaru only narrowed his eyes and turned around to find the wall light switch but then heard singing coming from the halls.Listening for a couple of minutes,then whispered to Naruto who was still emotionally and physically hurt,"You head that..somebody's singing."

Naruto put hand a hand next to his hear to check. "Uhh..yeah,someone woke up before us..let's go!" Naruto began walking to the hall,only to be grabbed by Shikamaru.

"We don't know who it is."

"Soo..let's go find out." Naruto pointed out and Shikamaru sighed and poked Naruto to go and walk.

Second Later as They got to their Destination-  
"Okay..which room is this?" Naruto asked his friend who was listening to the humming/singing.

"Dunno but the if we take a look past the curtain we could see." Shikamaru looked at Naruto and possitively nodded and opened the curtain a little.

GAWK GAWK GAWK.

There she was,Hinata..the pure shy and cute girl..that matured the sexiest body that the two young men have ever seen,well Naruto and Jiraiya have seen countless magazines of half-nude woman but HINATA'S BODY WAS FLAWLESS.

Hinata's back to them,without the matching black bra. Of coarse with low-rise black panties but they never saw that little Kanji tattoo that printed **Growth** on the lower region of her back.

Gawking Naruto was in the verge of crying dramatically over Hinata's well-built feminine body. Shikamaru on the other had never seen a half-naked body..well half-naked back,that was so curvy.

The scenerio was Hinata's half-nakey body only a couple of feet away from the boys and she was using her towel to dry her hair. The sides of her breasts a little bouncy but too bad the boys did not see the whole thing.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm" Hinata hummed and grabbed the lotion from the bench and rubbed the handful white soothing lotion on her skin..

But the unusual happened. Hinata sensed two chakra vibrations near her,and gasped quietly and placed the lotion back on the bench.(The boys were aroused with the pre-porn..)

Grabbed the white towel infront of her chest and waist,performed the Byakugan hand seal,and turned around.

"BYAKUGAN!" Hinata screamed with one hand with the towel covering her chest and the other hand that had half of the Byakugan sign.

The two boys gasped and stared in shock as Hinata was in the combat position,towel covering the chest area.

But then Hinata's eyes became wide and she spoke softly,"Naruto..Shikamaru?"

* * *

**NOTE- HAHAHAHA Cliffy Cliffy Cliffy. Tada,what will happen next? How will Sasuke react? Will Hinata even tell what happened to the rest? Well,you all get to find out the next timeI update!**

**Next on At the Lake- Morning passes and Hinata avoids Shikamaru and Naruto for a couple of hours,skips lunch time and training sessions,and stays upstairs for Dinner. The others get worried,Sasuke too. Girls try and coax the truth outa Hinata,but only kept silent. Shikamaru and Naruto play rock paper scissors to apologize,but it only get hotter.  
If ya know wut I mean? -wink,wink-**

**Review and you'll all get more. (I did not edit this..if any spacing erros,spelling errors,& punctiation errors..SO IF YOU NOTICE ANY MISTAKES point them out.)**

**Someone is Definently Gonna Get Laid**


	5. hi it's me

** A NOTICE!**

_Dear Readers or reviewers,_

_ I am truely sorry and ask you all for your forgiveness. I wasn't able to update this story because of school events and my new book club..ehhh,nvm. BUT,I have new stories that will be posted in a couple of days._

_ BYE!_


End file.
